Pua-trap
Pua-trap (a.k.a Spring-pua) is the main antagonist of the game Five Nights at Janja's 3, Pua-Trap, in addition, is the only animatronic that survived after the closing of Janja Fazhyena's Pizza . This animatronic was a suit of springs, used by employees to entertain children in the various restaurants of the franchise. Apperance: Pua-trap has the appearance of a giant crocodile all destroyed, is green yellow, five fingers, bright and threatening eyes, a tail, characteristic teeth in his mouth and has a smile inside the the remains of a corpse, well pale and rotten red, said corpse belongs to Shan Yu. Behavior:'' '' will begin to move from night 2 starting from Cam 10. The animatronic moves through the rooms in numerical order, but can skip Cam 03 and Cam 04 if he wants. When accessing the ventilation system, it becomes very fast in them, so player should close the respective ventilation from the camera panel to prevent their progress. With no doors in the office, Pua-Trap can access from the hall or from the vents. To avoid this, the player must use the Audio Device, which reproduces a recording of BB's voice, in this way, it will go to that area coming from the sound (as long as it is close). If Pua-Trap manages to reach the office corridor, it will be watching the player, but may be attracted again by the audio until Cam 02. If at this point the player spends a lot of time without custody, Pua-Trap will quickly enter the office causing a Game Over and ending the game. Gallery: FNaJ 3 Teasrr-0.png I'm still here-0.png output_xjU9dU.gif|Pua-Trap jumpscare Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Shan yu in the suit of Pua-Trap Webp.net-gifmaker 2.gif|Shan Yu's body being crushed by the animatronic parts of Pua-Trap Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif|Shan Yu's death in the 8-bit minigames Puas-trap in.png|Pua-Trap in the main menu (referenced with the menu of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) Pua-trap reveals the Shan Yu's corpse.png|Pua-Trap opening his jaw and revealing the decaying corpse of Shan Yu in one of the hallucinations of the game Sin título.png|Pua-Trap in the cam13 Sin título2.png|Pua-Trap's shadow in cam05 Sin título3.png|Pua-Trap in cam07 Sin título4.png|Pua-Trap in cam08 Sin título5.png|Pua-Trap in cam09 Sin título6.png|Pua-Trap in cam11 Trivia: * Pua-Trap is the only animatronic of the game that has two jumpscares * his name is a mix between ** Pua - Character from The Lion Guard ** Trap - Tramp,It refers to the fact that when the suit worked badly, it killed the user who wore it. * Pua-Trap could have been one of the prototypes of "Animatronic-Suit" so that the staff could use the animatronic as costume or disguise. The same goes for Tano. * When Pua-Trap moves from the hallway to the office, his feet do not move. * By the time the Pua-trap animation is decomposing in the trailer, it's taken from the trailer of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * it was believed that Pua-Trap was going to splash some blood in the trailer, but this was ruled out * Pua-Trap behave similar to Springtrap in the third game of Five Nights at Freddy's * The way in which Pua-Trap appears in the start menu is very similar to Springtrap in the main menu of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * In two of the images of Pua-trap in the main menu of the game, it can be seen that the head of the corpse of Shan Yu seems to cross the suit of Pua-trap. Category:FNAJ characters Category:Animatronics Category:Spring-locks characters Category:Crocodriles